Romione Shuffle
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: Wow, that's a boring title. I just wrote some Romione drabbles for songs that came up on shuffle.
1. Speak Now

A/N: Hi, so, um. This is sort of my first fic, and by sort of I mean that it's the first I'm posting. It's not my best, but one I have handwritten and I don't want to copy it right now, another needs to be split into chapters, one I have an idea for and haven't written, and another is sort of not really Fanfic. So I'm going to post this first, followed by a Klaine one. This is being posted mobilely, so any spacing errors are because of that. Also, I didn't do the "write for the duration of the song" one. And I don't own Harry Potter. Promise.

Speak Now

Hermione stood nervously outside the church hall. Today was Ron's wedding day, and it was exactly how she'd always pictured it.

Except the bride.

He was marrying Lavender Brown, in approximately 49 minutes, if her watch was correct.

After the kiss in the Chamber.

After all they'd gone through.

After him coming back.

He was marrying her.

At the end of the battle, in the Great Hall, he had helped Madam Pomfrey with the injured, which included Lavender.

So brave.

But it had cost Hermione, because he had realized he really did like Lavender.

Again.

And three years later, they were getting married.

Hermione had been invited, of course, she and Harry and Ron still hung out, but it seemed off to her.

She was supposed to be in the white dress today.

A few minutes later she walked in and sat with Harry and Ginny and their three-month old son, James. The couple looked at her apologetically, they both knew how much she cared about him, and as his best friend and sister had tried to talk him out of rushing things with Lavender to no avail.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Ginny whispered.

"He's my best friend, Ginny, of course I had to," she whispered back. But she almost wish she hadn't come.

The wedding went smoothly, until the very end. Just after the priest said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," a small voice called out from the third row. Ron glanced toward the speaker, and saw bushy brown hair. He smiled slightly. It was actually sort of a relief. He /did/ love Lavender, but...

The ceremony was held up.

Hermione gave a small speech, showing the lawyer and the lover in her. She explained how much they had gone through together, and how she felt. Ron felt his smile growing on his face.

He did love her, he realized, he really did. Rom turned to Lavender.

"Um, Lav? I realize... um... could we maybe... think things over more? We're only twenty... and um..."

Lavender sighed. "You really love her, don't you?" She looked hurt, but understanding. "Okay. We can wait a little while, try to... sort things out more. I still love you, but if you really feel that way about her, I can't stand to see you hurt."

Ron smiled sadly. "I love you, too, you know. It's just..."

"You love her more?"

"No, just... differently. We've been through a lot."

"Okay, Ron, it's... fine" Ron gave her a quick hug and kiss in thanks and ran down the aisle to Hermione, where he did the same thing.

And never let go.

A/N. I hope you liked that. It's not my best, but eh. The ending *is* a little weird.


	2. Safe and Sound

**A/N: This one's really short, and maybe should be combined with another, but I don't want to, so. **

**Safe and Sound**

The battle was hardly over.

The Order was outside fighting.

Hermione and Ron had wanted to, too, but in the conditions they were in, Molly wouldn't let them.

They were in the Gryffindor common room alone. They could hear the battle, and could tell it was close. Incredibly close.

Ron had a flashback to their first year, when he had unknowingly caused Hermione to go cry in the bathroom. He remembered how helpless and small she had looked, even though he know how brave she was inside.

She looked like that now.

He put his arm around her, and whispered small comforts I'm her ear.

"It'll be alright," he said. "Harry'll be fine. We'll be fine. We'll make it out of this. We'll destroy Voldemort before he ever gets a chance to destroy us. We'll be safe in the morning Shhh... It's okay..."

They fell asleep like that, him holding on to her. For his or her safety, he wasn't sure. Maybe both. But he knew her warmth was comforting, and probably vice versa.

They both wished they could stay like that forever, and the battle would end.

And it did.

And they did.


	3. Accio Love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**This is the last one I have written so far, but they don't take too long, so another one will probably be up soon. Usually **__**I write them in the car when I have nothing else to do :).**

**Accio Love**

Harry caught Ron glancing at Hermione. He was smiling, but when she looked back at him (probably to complain about him tapping the back of her chair) he wiped the smile off his face. Harry held back a laugh. It was obvious Ron liked Hermione, and he was pretty sure she liked him back. Neither of them would admit it, though. Hermione had Krum and Ron had... well, _had_ had, Lavender.

A week later, as usual, Ron and Hermione were fighting. As usual, Hermione wanted Ron to do his own work and, as usual, Ron didn't see a point to it when he could copy.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, "you are _not_ copying my homework _again._"

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked like he was trying not to smile. He figured Ron was mostly trying to get her angry because he thought she was cute angry.

He got up and walked over to where Ginny was playing with Arnold.

"You know," she said, "someday they'll get married and be in the Daily Prophet. Then they'll keep being in it because Hermione'll be working on a case, and Ron will... do something. I've already caught them... /talking/ on the grounds. They definitely care about each other more than they let on."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I mean... Ron avoids the subject like the plague, but it's pretty obvious. I think they're the only ones who haven't noticed."

They heard a crash and turned around. Ron and Hermione were kissing, and Ron's chair had fallen backwards.

Harry and Ginny cracked up. When she finally caught her breath, she whispered; "finally!" Harry smiled.


	4. Long Live

**A/N: So this is an interpretation of this song, I guess, so... **

**I think I have more Glee stories only because Harry Potter is too perfect to ever **_**distort **_**I guess is the word. Not that I have a problem with people who write it, there's a lot of great ones, it's just closer to my heart I guess (sappy sappy). But if you like Glee, especially Klaine, I'd love it if you'd read them :D.**

**Long Live**

Ron and Hermione stood on the floor of the Great Hall, her head resting on his shoulder.

It had been a year since the battle, and Hogwarts had decided to have an annual dance to remember those who had died- a prom, or ball, if you will. It was held every year on May 2, and it was especially important to the couple because it was their one year anniversary.

A few minutes later, Harry approached the stage. He had, in secret, planned that his best friends win Prom Queen and King- after all Weasley is our King. Plus, he figured they deserved it. They were both their strongest last year, and had only gotten stronger since they started dating.

So he had told his friends- everyone left in Gryffindor, some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, even a couple First Year Slytherins who didn't know much about the rivalry (for Hogwarts had become more unified after the Battle) about his plan, and they had all agreed.

So he was on his way to the podium to announce them, and Ron and Hermione weren't even paying attention.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. Everyone looked up in anticipation but the couple in question.

He tried again. "Good evening, everyone..." Still no reaction.

"RON! HERMIONE! LOOK. UP. HERE." The couple finally realized what was going on and looked at their friend in bewilderment.

"So, as everyone here knows, this is the First Annual Hogwarts Ball. There's a Muggle tradition of electing a Prom King and Queen every year to be awarded the honor of... well, not much really. But they get a crown and 'eternal glory' or something. So the student body has decided to elect a couple this year..." Now Ron and Hermione were confused again. They weren't asked. What was going on...?

"And so, I'm proud to announce our first ever Prom King and Queen, my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Now the couple was completely surprised. They made their way up to the stage in a daze, amazed that they were the ones chosen. It was a great anniversary gift, though, Harry must've organized it himself. Probably with Ginny, and maybe Luna.

The crowd starting a chant, "Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! Hermione is our Queen!" and the couple slowly made their way down to the floor to and started a slow, sweet dance to a song by a Muggle artist called "Not Alone," before sharing a kiss to an "Awwwww" from the crowd.

The couple had never been happier than that night.

They really had great friends.

**A/N: So that's that. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting. :) 3**


	5. Love Story

**A/N: I just found **_**a ton **_**of stories I wrote last year that a forgot about, and a couple prompt things I wrote myself that I hadn't started. Most of them are for Glee, since I can't taint Harry Potter, but even though they're basically insane and/or bad (especially the characterization in one of them *shudders* I think I'm going to post them anyway. So if you like Glee, especially Klaine, check it out.**

**This is one that I wrote last year, so it's a bit different. It's more of a songfic with lyrics.**

**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts..._

It was May 3, -four hours after the battle, and twenty-four hours after she and Ron... kissed. In the Chamber. She couldn't help thinking back to when it all started.

They were both eleven, she was _almost _twelve. When she came into their compartment on the train, she felt _something_ -either hate or love, maybe both, but at her age had no idea what it meant.

It took them both seven years to figure out.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd..._

Her fourth year. The Yule Ball. She was waiting for him to ask her... She liked Viktor, and she still wasn't sure about Ron, but if he'd asked her... She settled on Viktor, she didn't want to go alone, but the whole night, deep down, she was thinking of Ron. At least he'd tried, _eventually. _Maybe it'd work out... they were only fifteen.

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go..._

Three memories. One three years ago, one one year, one seven months.

The Yule Ball again. Crying after arguing with Ron. He could've... If only...

Their sixth year. Ron with _Lavender. _Obnoxious. That was when she first _really_ realized how Harry felt about Ginny. And her about Ron. She half-regretted sending those birds after them, but at least it knocked some sense into them.

Then six, seven months ago. That was when he... left. She really had thought about leaving with him, but he was being unreasonable and Harry needed her help. She'd cried for weeks...

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew..._

Over the summer, at the Burrow, sometimes, before Harry came, she and Ron would sit in the garden and watch the stars. It would seem romantic, but at the time it wasn't. They'd mostly talk about Harry and what was going on with the war.

They never told anyone, _especially _Fred and George. They would terrorize them about it.

_So close your eyes..._

_Escape this town for a little while._

Those summer nights spent with Ron were half-spent with their eyes closed. They'd lie there and listen to each other's breathing, pretending nothing bad was going on. Only them, the stars, and peace. The nights were some of the most blissful either had ever spent. Hermione could only hope they'd stay together and spend more nights like that...

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Turns out I never finished, but I want to. I'll post this here for now, and I'll finish and maybe post it as a seperate story. I just wrote that last part now, though.**

**Last year I was really into Ron/Hermione and how Love Story is the perfect non-Wrock song for them, because I made a video early this summer, too!**

**It's just pictures because I couldn't find video, but it's here if you wanna watch:**

** watch?v=q9WQHWz04Zw&feature=plcp**

**Thanks for everything- reading, reviewing, following, favoriting... :) cookies for all. Virtual cookies.**


	6. Part of Your World

**A/N: I just realized four of the five drabbles posted before this are Taylor Swift songs... ooops. That's probably due to the fact that hers are mostly breakup/love songs and easier to write for, but the only one that's not Taylor is an actual Wrock Romione song. But this one isn't! Yay! The version I have on my iPod at the moment is the cover by Darren Criss, but at one point I had the original I think. It was a Little Mermaid song, but now I don't remember which... and it got deleted off iTunes when I got a new computer because it was on a CD, and now I'm not sure, and the song didn't start till like a minute in anyway, and I'm getting majorly sidetracked so on to the chapter!**

**Part of Your World**

Hermione Granger was eleven years old and lived in Ottery St. Catchpole. There was a house on the hill outside town that she had a tendency to gaze at. It was an odd looking house, tall and lopsided, as if it had been a single story and more floors were lumped on top. It was curious, and she had wondered since she was four what sort of people lived in there. They must be interesting to live in such a house. So one July day, a few months before her twelfth birthday, she found herself wandering up to the house on the hill.

She hadn't expected to find what she'd found. In the back garden, she spotted five boys and a girl on broomsticks. Of course, like any child at the age of twelve, she'd been told magic was not real. She had always held on hope that it may be though, and thought it very likely. After all, scientists were discovering new things every day. Why not magic? The spectacle she witnessed further confirmed her suspicions.

"Hello!" she called out to the group, who all had bright red hair and an abundance of freckles. "What are you doing? Are you wizards?" She realized at that moment her mother would probably be disappointed in her for being so straightforward. Two of the boys ran inside, and the boy who looked youngest and the girl came over to her. The boy looked really nice, and Hermione realized he'd be the type of boy some of the girls in her class would call "cute." Hermione only ever really focused on studies though, but she did find herself drawn to the boy standing in front of her.

"Who're you?" He asked. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Ron," he said, "And this is my sister, Ginny. We're not allowed to tell you what we are though, so don't ask."

"What are you, then?" she asked. Really, Ron couldn't have expected a different response.

"Alright, fine, you look like you can keep a secret," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "We're wizards." His sister, Ginny, looked appalled that he told her. Her eyes grew wide and she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Wizards, really?" Hermione asked, very much excited. "That's amazing! You can do magic? And fly? What was that you were doing with the broomsticks over there?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and that was Quidditch. It's a wizard sport. I'm going to try out for it when I go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What's that?" Hermione saw the two other boys who hadn't gone in, who looked like they might be twins, look at Ron, come over and get Ginny, make faces at her and tell jokes to cheer her up, and bring her inside.

"The best wizarding school in the country. My brothers go there. The headmaster's Dumbledore. He's crazy, but he's a genius."

"That's so cool! I wish I was a wizard," Hermione said glumly.

"Well, maybe you are. You might not know yet. Letters for Hogwarts don't come till you're eleven, and sometimes Muggles- those are people who aren't wizards- turn out to be magical. Maybe you'll go to Hogwarts!"

"Really?" Hermione's mood lightened, just as the two boys came back out with a lady who must've been their mum.

"Dear, what's your name?" she asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

"Do your parents know where you've gone? You must be getting home, it'll be dark soon."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Mum, can she come back and play tomorrow?"

"I don't know about that, Ronald. She really mustn't. But I suppose she could, perhaps. If you promise one thing. I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you, Mrs...?"

"Weasley, dear, now let's get you home."

Mrs. Weasley walked Hermione home and spoke to her mother, who gave permission for Hermione to return to "The Burrow," as Mrs. Weasley called their house, the following day after her doctor's appointment.

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. She really wanted to see Ron again, and meet his brothers.

The next day, Hermione rose bright and early, brushed her teeth, ate her breakfast, put on her clothes, and hopped in her car. She was determined to get her doctor's appointment over with so she could go to the Weasley's.

After her checkup, where her doctor deemed her perfectly healthy with exceptional teeth, she begged her mother to hurry up home, unusual behavior for the usually respectful and rule-abiding girl. Her mother was happy that she at least had someone to play with, and obliged as much as she could.

They pulled into the driveway and Hermione jumped out of the car, but her mother told her she should eat something so as not to burden poor Mrs. Weasley. So Hermione ran inside and made toast, and started to leave just as the post came.

"Hermione, dear, can you get that?" her mother asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, awkwardly due to the fact she wasn't used to it. She got the mail and noticed a thick brown envelope with a red seal.

"Mummy," she said, opening it, "I think I got a letter to Hogwarts."

"Where, Hermione?"

"Hogwarts. I'll be right back, I'm going to the Weasleys. I think I'll have Mrs. Weasley explain."

Hermione ran up the hill to the Burrow, and knocked on the door until _finally _Ron answered.

"Guess what?" he asked, grinning goofily, "I got my Hogwarts letter today."

"Me too!" Hermione yelled. "I get to go to Hogwarts!"

"Really?" Ron asked. Hermione held it up.

"Can I come in," she asked, after being pulled into a hug by the boy. "I want your mum to talk to mine about Hogwarts."

"Of course!" he said.

Hermione _had _become part of his world.

And in September, the two sat together on the Hogwarts Express. Neither knew what the future held - for their friendship, for the Wizarding World, or for their life together.

**A/N: **

**Wow, that was long for a drabble. I'm starting to think maybe I'll write a multi-chapter story...**

**I almost put dentist's appointment instead of doctor's, then I realized. Duh. I also almost had this in September because of the weather, but then she would never get a Hogwarts letter, so. **

**Also, I've been typing so long I can hardly type properly, and I have this abrasion thing on my wrist from resting on the edge of the desk. I just wrote a chapter of a Klaine fic, and now this, and I was going to write a Klaine drabble and complain about the season premiere but I just can't.**

**Literally an hour and a half ago, though, I couldn't think of anything to write and now I can't stop. Help.**


End file.
